A ShikaTema College Love Story
by Julietpmusic
Summary: Shikamaru is Temari's escort AGAIN in Konohagakure, but this time it's different. They are going to attend to college. Together... okay not alone, with all their friends too. It's not only ShikaTema, i'm gonna make other parrings, as NaruHina, and NejiTen - Neji isn't dead i love him too much)
1. Prologue

**A/N = Hello! This in a sweet ShikaTema story, where i'm gonna tell their story properly in a of course romantically way….Be warned that this contains seductive "words" and a little not-to-juicy lemon.**

 **Oh, and I do NOT own this story! Naruto is not my work. If you haven't seen or read Naruto, you don't understand any of it...**

 **If you are a ShikaIno fan =Shikamaru and Ino, then please don't hate.** **Oh, and i'm danish and still in school, so if there is some errors, then bare with me.**

 **Important to read my notes, and the Prologue!**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

 _Shikamaru is 17 and is living with his mom, as his father died... ya know why. Temari is 17 too and is staying on a hotel for a Year, because if you've seen or read the Shikamaru Hidden, you know that Temari is the ambassador of the Village hidden in the Sand, and is on and council meeting in the Village hidden in the leaf. And a few more boring things. I knew a year is long, but it's gonna be good... hopefully... haha_

 _Shikamaru is her escort and he have to follow her everywhere. They are going to attend to the Konoha's College, and that can causes some trouble. Anyways, there is always love in the air..._

So have fun, and have a wonderful Christmas!


	2. Chapter 1 - How Troublesome

**Shikamaru**

Shikamaru was on his way too Tsunade's office. He got a scrool from her, saying that he should meet her, on her office that morning 8:00 o'clock It was a Sunday, and the birds where singing. When he arrived he gently knocked on Tsunade's offices door.  
"Come in, Shikamaru." was the answer. Tsunade was as always sitting on her chair, behind her disk, but to Shikamaru's surprise, Temari was standing besides her. He quickly blushed, but didn't show it. She was wearing a black kimono, as always with a red belt, and her hair was down. She had changed much in the last year.

 _She looks damn pretty,_ thought Shikamaru. _What a drag, are you crushing on her_ , Shikamaru?

A year ago, Shikamaru was Temari's escort in a week, and he was having some feelings for her.

"Tsunade-sama you didn't..." Temari began, completely red faced to Tsunade, but she interrupt her.

"Sweety, before you say anything, you don't have to with the formalities. And i know what you're gonna ask me. The answer is: I forgot." Tsunade quickly scratch the bag of her head, and laughed a little.

"Ehm, okay Tsunade-sam... i mean Tsunade." She smiled a little and continued. "What is Shika doing here?" Shikamaru gave Temari a sarcastic smile, because of the nickname. Temari giggled.

"He is going to be you escorte, while you are here in Konoha," Tsunade said.

"Wait, the HOLE time?!" Temari and Shikamaru said in choir.

"Yes." Tsunade said, and their look in the eyes, made her laugh.

"B-but Tsunade i'm gonna stay here in a y-year!"

"What a drag." Shikamaru mummbled.

"What did you said, Cry baby?"

"Oh nothing, Troublesome." Shikamaru replied, with a little smile. But only a little one.

Tsunade smiled and slapped her hands together. "I see that you to are getting along together. I'm happy for that because, you guys are gonna see each other every day from now on."

 _Oh shit_ , Shikamaru thought. Not that he wasn't happy. He just didn't know what to do.

"Oh, and just to mention it, you have to go to college," Shikamaru." Tsunade said. Shikamaru's eyes widened. Temari giggled out loud.

"You too, Temari." Now it was Shikamaru's turn to laugh.

"Wait WHAT!" Temari screamed. "I'm an adult woman, and i'm NOT gonna attend to a College...!

"You have too, and you aren't an adult yet Temari. First in... a month? Yes a month, i remember. Shikamaru has to have some knowledge, even if he is as smart as me, or smarter. And he has to take care of you, when you are here. Bye the way, how long is it sins you where in school, Shikamaru?" Said Tsunade, and looked at Shikamaru. He blushed.

"Uhm, at the academy... when i was 12." Temari's eyes where as big as an watermelon. Then she smiled.  
"Me to." Said Temari. "It was just in the Ninja academy in Sunagakure." Shikamaru smiled. They where just looking at each other. Arkward silence.

"Enough talking!" said Tsunade. "At 9:00 am, you are going to attend. Shikamaru you have to wake up at 7:00 o'clock, and walk over to Temari's." Tsunade smiled. "And i forgot to say that you are going to get you own house, here in Konoha. It's gonna be 1 kilometer away from, Nara's." She pointed at Temari. Temari was about to say something, but Tsunade interrupted her again. "Sins you are going to me here because of work, I have decided that you are gonna have a house for free." Tsunade smiled a warmth smile. _She really like Temari_ , thought Shikamaru. _But I can't deny that i like her more. Wait Shikamaru, why are you talking to yourself? And why are you so soft? Dammit, what a drag._

"Thanks, Tsunade!" Temari said smiling.

"That was nothing, sweety." Tsunade blinked to Shikamaru. "Take good care of her, Nara. If anything happens to her...!" Shikamaru knew what she meant. "Relax, she is gonna be save for the rest of the year, Lord fifth!" Shikamaru said, blushing. "I'm 100% gonna take good care of her." Shikamaru pulled himself together, and gave Temari a flirtatious smile.

 _Why did that came from? Shikamaru, you aren't yourself. Play cool, you're acting like a bitch._ He said to himself. Temari giggled and blushed hard. Her beautiful smile, was driving Shikamaru crazy. _Curse that girl! But i still wan't to kiss her_... screamed Shikamaru in his head.

"You to can go now." Tsunade said. "Oh wait, Shikamaru, can you please stay here?" Shikamaru nodded. "Temari sweety, just go outside for a minute, if it's okay."

"Of course. See you soon, cry baby." Temari waved at them, and walked out of the door. When Tsunade was sure, that Temari couldn't hear them she began talking to Shikamaru.

"It's already been an hour." Tsunade smiled at Shikamaru. "Are you happy?" Shikamaru blushed. He knew what she meant. Was he happy for at Temari and himself, are entering the same school? _Yes._

"No...It's gonna be a drag." Shikamaru lied, and tried to hide his blush, while looking down at his foots.

"Come on, Shikamaru, you can tell it to me." Tsunade lightly punched him on his shoulder. It actually hurts, because she was having a supernatural strength. He didn't make any face. His face was just felt hot.

"W-what are you talking about, Lady Tsunade?" Shikamaru said.

"We all know, that you're having a crush on Temari... for a loooong time. Don't think you can trick me, Nara!"

"I'm sorry, Tsunade, i can't let the troublesome woman wait, i got too go! See you!" He smashed the door in behind him, when he ran out.

"Shikamaru!" yelled Tsunade at him.


	3. Chapter 2 - First day on Konoha College

**Temari**

Temari woke up to bird singing, and was blinded by the strong sunlight. Temari quickly stood up, and looked at the alarm clock. It was already 7:30 am. Shikamaru was coming in and half hour. Temari ran over to my closet, and took some jeans and a black shirt. She quickly got into her bathroom, and took a bath. Then she took her close on, and right in the moment, Temari was taking her shirt over her head, she heard a loud "knock" on the door. She finally checked her her - just you know, to impress a little - and looked at herself in the mirror. _I look... presentable_ , she thought and smiled.

"Temari!" She heard a lazy voice coming from outside the door, and shouted: "Yeah i'm coming, Lazy Ass!"

"Good." The answer was. Temari opened the door, and saw a hot guy standing on the doormat. She blushed, and hoped that he thought she was getting angry. Luckily he didn't discover it, so she just smiled at him. He wasn't wearing his green chunin west, but some dark, blue jeans and a light, grey shirt. He was having a thin, black west on his shirt. His hair was in his normal pigtail. Shit, he's looking cool, Temari thought and blushed again. Shikamaru looked at Temari, and blushed too.

"So uhm, let's go, Temari."

"Y-yes."

They should go about 2 kilometers to the school.

"This is such a drag." Shikamaru complained, and sounded tired.

"Seriously, Pineapple head?" Temari answered. "You don't have to say that everything is a drag, that's just not normal!"

"What is normal then?"

"Ehm…" Temari blushed. _Why didn't this conversation, turned bad so quickly? S_ he thought.

"You know… having a girlfriend and like be a little normal in class." Temari said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru said, looking at Temari confused. Temari was referring to that she liked him, and was actually in a way, asking him to be her girlfriend. Even the most intelligent boy, in Konohagakure couldn't see that, and Temari was finding that cute.

"Like you are damn smart, and you have a IQ over 200… so you are not THAT normal."

"But what about that with my girlfriend?" _Ops,_ Temari thought.

"Oh nothing." Temari said, and tried to stay cool.

"Come on." Shikamaru said, with a smirk.

"Okay fine, do you have one?" Shikamaru blushed.

"No, love is such a drag, and it would be too troublesome having a girlfriend... you?"

"Nah." There was a awkward silence.

"Okay, uhm, fine, ehh…" Shikamaru said looking down. Temari was also blushing. She then looked at her watch, and was happy for, that she could change the subject.

"Shikamaru, the class starts in 10 minutes! And we still have to check in, in the school office!" She then took left wrist, and pulled him with her.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said, and Temari giggled.

It was an totally normal school. Not with the ninja-stuff. Just with boring books, and stupid teachers. When Shikamaru and Temari were walking inside the gates, all the students were looking at them. And they was on their age. Some boys was looking at Temari like they thought: " _I would do anything to fuck her_." or " _Her body is so flawless... look at that booty_." Temari just looked disturbed by the look in their eyes. They were just taking it as a compliment, and smiled seductive at her.

Some girls wore looking romantically at Shikamaru, with made Temari feel jealous. They were sending him flirtatious looks. One of them came over to them.

"Are you one of the new students?" She asked Shikamaru, completely ignoring Temari.

"Yes." he just said without looking at her. She was wearing a purple dress. It was summer, witch explained her bare arms. His hair was set in "diva curls" and she had red lipstick on, that matched to her black hair. She had big deer eyes, and long eyelashes, which she waved seductive with. She was pretty. Not a doubt about that, but Shikamaru didn't look liked he cared, just a little. "Are you from here?" She said, still without looking at Temari,

"Yes." Shikamaru just said. "And my _girlfriend_ and I is coming to late, to our fist lession, if you don't move." The girl looked surprised, and for the first time she looked at Temari. Temari blushed. _Where did that girlfriend stuff came from_? _Gonna ask him later,_ she thought.

"I see... but if you need anything, or can't find you classes, then just come to me." She said flirtatious. _What a bitch_ , Temari thought. _He just said that he was having a girlfriend, and now she wan't to steal him?_

Temari was about to give her a punch on the nose, and destroy her beautiful face, but Shikamaru stopped her by taking her hand, and the annoying girl noticed that. Temari looked surprised at Shikamaru. He blushed.

"Well my name is Veronica Kawaguchi, and yours?" She sneered.

"My name is Temari, and my boyfriend's name is Shikamaru." Temari said, answering for Shikamaru.

"What about last name?" She asked curious.

"Well my father was the kagekage, and my brother is it currently in Sunagakagure." Veronica gasped. _There you go_ , Temari thought. "So you know, i'm actually kinda royal."

"Omg, are you rich?"

"Yeah, you can say so."

"B-but, you look like trash! Do you parents don't say to you, that you can't wear that shit." She said with innocent big eyes.

 _Did she just say that?_ Temari thought. _Did she just fucking say that?_ Her head began feel red, and the other students looked weird at them. Temari couldn't ignore that. Temari didn't have any parents. _I swear i'm gonna fucking kill this, bitch!_ Temari said to herself. _I fucking hate you from now on. Maybe you don't know the truth, but who cares?_

Now There was no one who could prevent Temari to punch her. But only Shikamaru could.

"Calm down, Temari." Shikamaru said, letting go of her hand, but then took it again. His hand was warm, and his grip was firm.

"This is so troublesome... you, girl!" Veronica looked hopefully at him.

"She don't have any parents, so shut the damn up." He said. The girl looked chocked. Shikamaru ignored it, at looked at the big watch on the school.

"Dammit, now we are getting late because of you, idiotic girl. Stay away from her." Shikamaru looked threatening. Temari had never seen him so angry. Veronica slipped away. Shikamaru and Temari, was just about to go in, when a handsome man appeared. "Babe?" He said to Veronica.

 _Wtf, do you have a_ boyfriend, Temari thought, and Shikamaru looked as confused as she felt. Temari didn't even blush, because of his look. This guy was clearly a idiot, like his girlfriend. He had blond hair, and striking blue eyes, which was actually kind of beautiful. He was looking seductive at her. Temari tightened the grip on Shikamarus's wrist.

"What are you doing to my girl?" The boy said, referring to Shikamaru.

"What are she doing to mine?" He answered sharply.

"Babe, did you do anything to that hot chick?"

"No, Babe." Veronica answered innocent.

"Then nothing happen here!" The boy said, while having a big smile. He took Veronica's hand.

"Hot stuff, do you wanna go out with me?" He said with a attractive smile, to Temaris surprise he was talking to her.

"Name?" Temari asked, nervous. She knew she would say 'no' no matter what, but she was curious.

"Ben Callan." He answered, and bow.

"No i don't i got a boyfriend, and clearly you got one too!" Temari said angrily, but to her surprise Veronica didn't seemed like she cared.

"You know, you are cheating on The Girl and she stands right in front of you." Shikamaru said.

"We are having free-pass this month!" Veronica said smiling. "We can date who we want to, in a whole month!"

"You guys, are sick." Temari said. Without saying anything to _that_ Ben said:

"It's that you boyfriend, Temari?" He pointed at Shikamaru.

"How do you know my name? And... yes." Termari was smiling on the inside. To be called Shikamarus girlfriend, was something she liked.

"All ninjas know that you, Temari from The Village Hidden in the Sand, are coming here, and is staying her for a year." Ben answered. "And that you Shikamaru Nara, is her escort."

"Nara?" Veronica said. Before Veronica would remember something, about the 4 Great Ninja War, Shikamaru said:

"Come, Troublesome girl." and pulled Temari inside the school.

"God, we are save, Shika." Temari said, sweathing of the incident.

"Yeah."

"Can we just forget that episode? It was of embarrassing."

"Yeah."

They saw a sign, and it pointed in the direction to the school office. To their surprise, all their friends was sitting on the waiting chairs.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Neji and Tenten.

"Shikamaru, Temari!" shouted Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." Shikamaru said, smiling a little.

"Guys!" Temari said happily. She slap Shikamarus hand, and all the girls ran over to her, and gave her a hug.

"W-we've missed you, Temari-san!" Hinata said, with a shy smile.  
"Hinata, we've been friends so long, PLEASE don't use formalities!"

Y-yes Temari." Hinata said smiling.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked the others.

"The same as you guys." Kiba said. "We got a letter from Tsunade, and there stood that we are going to attend to this college today. We are all going in the same year, and have the same classes!"

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said, and to Temari's surprise, he took her hand. She didn't do anything about it. She kinda liked it actually.

"Are you guys dating?" said Ino with a smirk, and looked at their hands.

"N-no." Temari said strained as much as Hinata, and let go of Shikamaru's hand. "We've pretending to be a couple, because there was an annoying bitch!" Everyone looked surprised by her words.

"Was it a girl named Veronica?" The hot Uchiha boy asked.

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered.

"Well we also ran into her!" Naruto said. "Sakura, Sai, Sasuke and me! She looked at Sasuke or me - probably me..." All his friends, rolled their eyes of that sentence, or everyone apart from Hinata, who giggled. "...and then she asked Sasuke what his name was, and I was just like: 'Uchiha Sasuke, duhh', and she just said: 'Who are you?' And I was like 'I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!' And she was like. 'Oh God, you're handsome, Naruto-san'."

"That was NOT was she said, Naruto!" said Sakura.

"Okay she said: 'I'm Veronica, and you're obviously the hottest guy i've ever meet!'"

"NARUTO!" Everyone screamed.

"Okay, i'm gonna get it right now, she said... do I really have to say it?"

"I thought she said: 'You? The next Hokage? Pffft. You got to be kidding.' Didn't she?" Sai said, clearly confused.

"Yeah Sai." Sasuke said.

"And then she asked if Sasuke was having a girlfriend," said Naruto. "And he was answering: 'Yes.' And then she said. 'Anyway would you date me too?', I was very confused, I don't know about you guys. And then she said to Sakura. 'You know honey, you are flat chested. You don't have any boobs.'" They were all looking at Sakura, who blushed.

"Then Sasuke said: 'Oh shut up, bitch. I was just fucking saying, that I was having a girlfriend, and then you just fucking dissed her. I think she's beautiful. You aren't.' Then Veronica said: 'Is that ugly girl, your girlfriends, hottie? Wow, i din't know that. Anyway my name is Veronica, and i'm much prettier than her, right?' She then asked me. I answered..."

Suddenly the office door opened and a women's voice called them: "Team Guy, Team Kakashi, Team Asuma and Team Kurenai, just come in."

"Oh no, I know that voice." said Shikamaru. "What a drag."

"Who is it, Shika?" said Temari.

"You will see." he answered.

When they entered, they were surprised. Shikamaru's mother Yoshina sat behind the counter and smiled at them.

"Hi Mom." Shikamaru said, and scratched the bag of his head.

"Hey darling." said Yoshina, and looked at Shikamaru. He blushed.

"Friends, meet my troublesome mother." said Shikamaru.

"Hi, Yosina-sama." they all said and smiled.

"Hey kids, you do not have to use the formalities." she said smiling. The office was painted completely white and pictures of Shikamaru, and Shikaku were hung on the wall. Shikaku was smiling in them all, and Shikamaru looked at the camera as if he thought, "What a drag."

There were also small baby pictures of Shikamaru. _God, looks cute,_ Thought Temari, smiling at the thought.

"You looked so cute when you were little, Shikamaru! "Said Ino, with big eyes. Yoshina smiled.

"Ino, you to breaked up, right?" said Yoshina. Ino didn't even blush. Wait a half, they dated? Not that it was any of her bussiness. Shikamaru could date, who he wanted to... Temari just felt a little jealous.

"You were not right, Shikamaru well?" Yoshina asked Ino. Ino shook his head and said, "We just trying the dating thing, because we had known each other for so long, but we were just not created for each other."

"Yeah." said Shikamaru. He also did not blush. "But mother, are you the headmaster?"

"Yes honey."

"Okay." Yoshina handed out our schema, and we did not talk that Shikamaru had dated Ino.

* * *

A/N I think my chapters are gonna be this long. I'm gonna post a chapter every week, so enjoy!


End file.
